Affected
by RichOnyx
Summary: A “gentleman's talk” turns into something completely different between our two traveling companions... M/M
1. Chapter 1: Affected

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Affected**

* * *

A/N: Don't know where this came from. Just popped in my head.

Disclaimer: Don't own'em. Nuff said.

**Summary:** A "gentleman's talk" turns into something completely different between our two traveling companions...

***

Miroku gripped the tree bark tighter as the thrusts behind him became harsh and intense, chattering his teeth with each plunge. The hanyou could last for hours...days...if he wanted to, but this evening they were short on time—the ladies wouldn't stay in the bath forever.

"G-gods!" Miroku gasped as Inuyasha delivered one final searing blow to his colon that had him seeing stars and gasping for air. Inuyasha grunted his completion, biting back the growl that had threatened to erupt and carry for miles on end. They both held still for the moment, not wanting to move and return to their motley crew yet. Not just yet.

Inuyasha placed his brow on Miroku's sweaty back, reveling in the feeling of being deep inside of a warm body.

"miroku..." He purred, in between satiated and calm breaths. Who would have ever thought that a talk between men would have turned into this...

***

_~Two months earlier~_

Miroku sighed as he made his way through the dense underbrush that surrounded their current campsite. Inuyasha was off after having another temper tantrum and argument with Kagome, and he was sent to go find him and return him to the campsite. Oh, it wasn't so much that was said—it was more of what wasn't said as a concerned Sango glanced from the fuming and tearful miko to the spot in the tree above where Inuyasha had just waited and finally lit upon Miroku's own violet gaze. To him there was nothing to do—let the miko and the hanyou argue and fight until they finally mated, since that was where they were headed anyway. But women, Budda praise their gorgeous curves, always thought differently.

So now he found himself in unfamiliar territory trying his best to find a dog demon who obviously didn't want to be found. The area was dark and foreboding, and Miroku unconsciously tightened the grip on his staff as he sunk deeper into the unknown forest around him.

_He better turn up soon..._

No sooner had he said that then the forest suddenly made way for a small clearing and a wayward hanyou standing in the middle.

Inuyasha faced away from the monk and towards the setting sun, his silver hair blowing lazily in the wind. Sunlight dappled across his tanned skin, and Miroku noted that there had to be plenty of things that were great with demon blood. All the women that he could get with demonic good looks...

Inuyasha's head suddenly snapped back and the hanyou growled at him. Gods, he really was in a pissy mood.

"What do you want, Miroku?"

"The others are concerned about you. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to return to camp. I'm sure Kagome-sama will be calmer, and we could all use a good rest."

"Keh," Inuyasha folded his arms and went back to regarding the streaks of red and gold as if they were the most interesting things on the planet. "That wench couldn't care less about me."

Miroku's brow furrowed. If he didn't know better, Inuyasha sounded...hurt. As if someone had broken into a million tiny pieces that stabbed him deeply in the hole that had once been his heart.

"So you finally asked."

It was more of a statement then a question. It didn't take a wise man to see that Inuyasha had true feelings for Kagome...and that she didn't return them.

"She rejected me. Said that there were other things to life than being my mate. She said that she had learned that a long time ago...with me and Kikyou. I never..."

Miroku resisted the urge to pat him on the back in consolation. Inuyasha was as dense as the day was long, and it never occurred to him that Kagome may not wait for him to finally get over his first love. It never occurred to him that as his love for her grew, hers would shrivel and die.

It never occurred to him that he would lose her.

Miroku sighed again at the look of his best friend—ears drooping, shoulders sagging in a combination of shame and regret. There were no words that would be adequate, and so Miroku remained quiet, waiting for the hanyou to finally come around and return with him.

But that wasn't what happened.

At least, not until much later.

~TBC~

A/N: Sorry to cut off like that, but I've got to get some sleep. Let me know what you think so far--I'm trying to decide where this little sordid affair will take us...especially when a certain demon brother and two fierce women are thrown into the mix...

***


	2. Chapter 2: Problem

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Thanks for the encouragement. I have another chappie, and I'll try to finish the next one some time today. Just haven't had the time to finish. And to all the others who have taken the time to read--thank you! It is much appreciated (and leave a review or two if you don't mind!)

***

**Chpt 2. Problem**

* * *

"This is going to be a problem, Miroku."

Miroku took a step forward, a dark sense of foreboding leaking into his soul.

"Why should it be, Inuyasha? The fact that Kagome-sama does not return your affections should not hinder us from our common goal of finding and destroying Naraku. I don't see..."

"You don't understand, monk. I need Kagome."

Miroku's brow furrowed for the eight millionth time and he felt a sudden constriction in his chest. _Inuyasha wouldn't...force Kagome...would he?_

"I do not understand your meaning."

"I mean just what I said. I _need_ Kagome. I _need_ Sango. I _need_ some warm-blooded female, and I need one soon."

Understanding finally dawned in Miroku's mind and he rubbed his lecherous hands together in anticipation. Finally, something that he understood as much as prayers and sutras.

"Well, if you need an onna that badly, there is probably a village not too far from here. There are generally a few houses in each village that would welcome even such strange traveling companions as us. Or—wait—you're half demon. Do you not sense any demon women in the vicinity...?"

Inuyasha still had his back turned to the monk, as if he were lost in deep thought. He lifted his nose, and it twitched before he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Demonesses are dying out. How many have we ever come across in our travels?"

Miroku thought on that for a bit. There were really remarkably few. Kagura, Kanna, Tsubaki, Shiori...He had heard tales of Usurei and Yura of the Hair... But really, there were only a few compared to the male or unknown demons that they had fought.

"...Besides, who would want a half-breed between their legs..."

Ah, yes, there was still the small problem of convincing a full-fledged demoness to bed a human and a half-demon.

A daunting task indeed.

"Fine, then. We can still try to find a village..."

"They'll fight us both off, and you know it. No, this is definitely going to be a problem."

"But why? I'm sure we'll come across a willing female soon enough..."

"Because, Miroku...I've been avoiding this for a long time, but I can't avoid it any longer..."

Miroku was so deep into his own thoughts that he almost missed the dark transformation before him—indeed, if it wasn't for the fact that he had fought alongside him, he may not have seen anything at all. It wasn't something that he could put his finger on, but he could swear that Inuyasha was growing bigger, bulkier, just a little bit more. And the fatalistic turn in the dog demon's voice wasn't helping matters any. The little hairs on the back of Miroku's neck stiffened, and he sat up, unconsciously bracing himself in case the inu attacked.

"Avoid what, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was silent as he looked to the sky one last time, his breath coming in deep, uneven pants, his claws twitching in a steady rhythm that promised pain for whoever came too close.

_This is not good...Kami, how do I get into these things?!_

"I'm inuyoukai, Miroku..."

"That is true, but you have the Tetsusaiga..."

"That binds my youkai, Miroku. Not my inu."

With that, Inuyasha finally turned to face him, the pure moonlight framing his features in eerily pale perfection. He looked...like Sesshomaru for the briefest of brief moments, and Miroku shivered at the incandescent light that reflected in the hanyou's eyes, the same light that reflected in the eyes of all members of the canine species. Inuyasha moved with the grace and liquidity of a natural predator, facing him and lowering his head very slowly in a sign of challenge, and for the first time that evening, Miroku knew true fear.

Inuyasha was right.

He was inu.

"Inuyasha, you are not yourself."

"But I am Miroku. And it is the night of the full moon. This is why I need Kagome...but there are other ways for me to get what I need..."

_The full moon. Oh Kamisama..._

Miroku's grasp on his staff loosened just a bit in shock. He had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to stay and find out.

"I think that you're right, Inuyasha. This is definitely something for you and Kagome-sama to work out at another time. I will go back to the camp and let them know that you will be sleeping alone..."

"But I won't Miroku. Not anymore..."

~TBC~

***


	3. Chapter 3: Pulse

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chpt 3 Pulse**

There was a pulse. Two pulses. It was almost like a heartbeat, but it was the same pulse that occurred whenever deep youkai magic was involved. And before Miroku could turn to run (which he figured wouldn't have been such a good idea with a rabid inu on his tail), he felt breath hot and deep across his ear. Inuyasha had pressed him against a tree.

_Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood..._

Miroku struggled against the hanyou's hard chest futilly—he knew that he would not be able to break free...and even if he did, where would he go? How many steps would he be able to take until Inuyasha was upon him? He had his sutras, but would he be fast enough, have enough room to plaster them on the hanyou's body? Staring down into the glowing eyes of the inu-hanyou, Miroku thought not.

"Has it been hard denying yourself, Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, I don't—"

"Has it been hard not bending her over the nearest tree and fucking her unconscious? Does she even know? Does Sango have a clue how many times you've woken and had to wash your robes in the middle of the night? Where you go when you say you're going to 'meditate'? Whose name you cry out against all of the plants that are bathed in your seed across the forest floor?"

Shame and embarrassment flooded Miroku's face. Of course Inuyasha would know. He could probably smell each and every one of his sessions of self-gratification. And of course he could hear him when he got up to seek relief in the middle of the night.

"But that still—"

Miroku tried to explain himself despite the futility of it all, but Inuyasha would have none of it. Not this day, not this time.

"Do you know what human blood tastes like, Miroku?"

For the first time in his life, Miroku had nothing to say, instead twisting his head in the negative and cringing at the inu's fanged grin in response.

"Sweet. Human blood tastes sweet, like candy..." The tip of a cold nose nudged against his main artery, and Miroku felt himself harden in response. "You smell sweet, Miroku..."

"Inu_**YASHA**_!"

Miroku nearly gagged as a single clawed hand dipped below his waist and the hanyou encircled his member through his smooth robes to squeeze painfully, the blood rushing in a tumultuous frenzy throughout his body now settling directly in his loins.

"We're men, we cannot wait forever. It is time we both sought satisfaction, Miroku."

"No, Inuyasha, I don't—"

But the hanyou ignored him and moved with such grace and liquidity that Miroku could have sworn that he was seeing the Western Lord and not his bastard brother. The inu was in control of him, and it was quite obvious to Miroku...

...the inu didn't make mistakes.

With a quick swipe of his hands, Inuyasha brought the tree behind them crashing down, and flung the monk across it like a sack of potatoes. There was no point in yelling or screaming—no one in the immediate vicinity would be able to challenge Inuyasha and survive at that moment.

"Oh, Buddah be merciful to your loyal servant..."

"There is no need to pray to Buddah, monk. I'm not going to hurt you..."

Miroku paled as he saw a flash of red and then stared deep into them—the intense glowing golden orbs that were less than an inch from his face.

"No, I'm going to help you..."

Miroku decided at that moment that running may be futile, but it was certainly sensible and barrelled backwards in order to leap over the tree and into the dense darkness of freedom. He got as far as finishing the thought before twin clawed hands landed upon him, hot and heavy, shoving him into the unforgiving bark of the fallen tree.

The wind left Miroku's chest in a violent rush—Kami that hurt—and he sucked in a heaving breath to reinflate his bruised lungs.

"...inu...y—"

But the dog demon seemed to have disappeared, completely left after that violent outburst.

_Maybe he's come to his senses..._

Miroku chanced a glance behind him before attempting to run again and froze.

_Or maybe not..._

Inuyasha had taken the two seconds that it took for the monk to regain his breath to strip down to nothing, taut muscles and sinewy length glistening in the pearlescent forest air. He was stroking something long and heavy with one hand—prepping it, it seemed, for...

_OH HELL NO._

Miroku didn't often curse, but there was NO way that that THING, that whatever-would-pass-for-a-member-as-a-three-story-high-demon-but-certainly-not-for-a-human piece of flesh swung and twitched eagerly in the air.

Inuyasha smelled Miroku's fear, and did nothing to dissuade him. This was going to hurt. A lot.

"It gets better after the first time, monk." Inuyasha's glowing gaze captured him, arrested him, kept him from moving and feeling sharp claws pierce his sides to keep him still. Fangs glinted in a sardonic smirk. "I promise to be gentle."

Not comforting at all.

Miroku flinched as he saw a flash of silver and felt the woosh of air around him. He was still in the exact same position as he was before, but now...now he was naked. That woosh was the sound of the inu pulling his sacred robes from around his head—so quick that not even a hair was out of place on the houshi's head.

_Damn it all..._

"I'll leave it on next time..." Inuyasha's husky voice rang in his ear and Miroku wanted to hit him—wanted to turn around and pummel that perfect face that could have had ay woman, but noooo, now wanted a man.

Run? Couldn't. Hide? Wouldn't. So that left one option.

"There won't be a next time."

Inuyasha snorted. Of course there would be. It's not like Miroku could stop him anyway. But he understood that the monk needed some control over the situation.

Even if it was only an image of one.

"Bend over and relax."

Easy for him to say.

But Miroku did as Inuyasha requested, not flinching when a saliva-coated digit pushed against his entrance, not moaning when it rubbed and pressed, and rubbed and pressed again massaging and coaxing open his nether muscles.

"Mmmmm, Kami..."

But eventually he betrayed himself, shuddering as the digit finally became encased in his flesh, turning and brushing inside—stretching and preparing him for hot and hardened desire that pulsed and twitched against his trembling thighs.

Inuyasha took his time preparing the monk, relishing in the small whimpers and cries that he bit back and swallowed—he wanted to hear them out loud, feel the reverbrations across the forest, but there was time for that yet.

Plenty of time.

"I know what you want, houshi..."

Hot. Slick. Tight.

The penetration was almost unbearable, and it took every payer that his father had taught him for Miroku to not scream his agony to the heavens. Inuyasha smirked at his struggle and increased it even more as he bent down and licked around and inside of Miroku's ear slowly and gently.

Inuyasha pulled back until only the tip of his member remained, and then slid back into Miroku's muscled inferno, savoring the small grunts and whimpers that came from the man beneath him. They settled into an easy rhythm that rose and undulated, dipped and soared in a deafening crescendo of pure desperation-infused lust. Sex hung heavy around them, as thick as the sky was dark and Inuyasha maneuvered Miroku's hips in small circles to provide a created sensation against his throbbing loins.

Miroku, for his part, was lost in the sensations of pleasure and pain that he was receiving. Inuyasha was gliding freely in him now, his muscles having relaxed enough to permit easy entry and exit to the demon's massive flesh. It felt...good...having something rammed so violently inside of him, the friction in his ass feeling so forbidden and indescribably exquisite. Miroku bucked back against the muscled pelvis that dug into him, demanding more **harder** and **faster**...

Inuyasha stared at his handiwork as the fever in his body reached climactic levels. What was once a small rosette between Miroku's tight nether cheeks was now strained into a wide circle, filled to the limit with his flesh, and a huge thrill of the eroticism of the moment shot through him as his veins scraped deep within Miroku's passage. It was taking everything within him to not mark the human who sighed and trembled beneath him, especially when that human was strangling his manhood with solid muscles.

"Kami, In—yasha!"

Miroku was burning, suffocating, and dying all at once, the force behind Inuyasha's thrusts becoming deeper and all-consuming as he drove inside of him, scraping the bundle of nerves that was causing his body to shake uncontrollably. Sharp claws raked down Miroku's back—not hard, but just enough to leave five angry welts across the flat expanse of the houshi's back and spiral his sensations into the stratosphere. Miroku jerked up at one particularly hard thrust and Inuyasha growled, pushing him down with his chest until they were both hunched over the fallen tree, Miroku crushed under the hanyou's superior weight.

**::JUST TAKE IT, MONK::**

Inuyasha was hot—hotter than he had ever felt before, and the wriggling of the body beneath him was forcing his pleasure to skyrocket in dangerous spikes. Miroku moaned and whined, squirmed around the swollen member that seemed to have a mind of its own as it probed and punched deep into the houshi's body. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with the way that Miroku held him in a stranglehold, bruised his member with the crushing action of his enlarged sphincter. It was too much—even for the half-demon inu.

"Ummmm...gods...._pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaseeeee_..."

The begging was it—Inuyasha had never heard a grown man beg, and Miroku begging for release in a voice that was as masculine as it was submissive sent him over completely. White sheets of painful pleasure and sharp stabs that melted his thighs incapacitated him on top of the sweaty form of his best friend. He felt his essence leave him in a huge burst, pumping out furiously into the limp form below. Inuyasha didn't stop, but kept pumping determinedly to get the very last ounce of seed from his body, which seemed like it would be forever. He cursed and nearly killed the monk when he tried to move and disturbed his knot.

"Stay still or so help me I'll break your fucking neck."

"Inuyasha, I need..."

Inuyasha smelled the air, smelled the monk's lack of completion and smirked. He had completely forgotten to properly attend to him, and pulled them both back gently to grab and grip the purplish-red member between the monk's legs.

Miroku gave a contented sigh as Inuyasha pumped him, leaning into the slight nibbles on his neck and feeling the hanyou's receding knot swell again as he began to move in concert with the pumping, seed leaking around Miroku's opening and painting the forest floor. The end was hurtling towards him and he impaled himself on Inuyasha's member harder. It was so dirty, so disgusting...

...so exquisite...

Breath mingled as the orgasm broached...

"...inuyasha...we cannot..."

"...never again...I promise..."

***

_~Two months later~_

Lying bastard.

Miroku winced as the hanyou finally removed himself from his passage and rolled to the side, grabbing his waist to nuzzle his neck in post-coital stupor.

"We cannot keep doing this, Inuyasha. We will eventually be found."

"Mmmm, 'probably right. Worry later."

Miroku sighed and took the moment to enjoy his closeness to his friend, knowing that it wouldn't last. They would have to get up, find a source of water (perferably warm) and bathe before anyone got to suscpicious at their absence, which had been growing longer and longer with each session. But for now they were warm and content and satiated in each others' arms, almost as if that was how it should be...

"Oi, Inu-kuro! What the hell are you doing with my wo—"

Sentence stopped in midair. Incredulous turquoise eyes staring holes into what he was seeing.

Oh yeah, and an incredibly pissed inu-hanyou growling impressively before him.

_Kami, truly, what have I done to incur your wrath?..._

"Um, hello Lord Kouga. Please give me a moment to explain..."

~TBC~

***


	4. Chapter 4: You

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing--the lemon scenes in this are quite intense, since that's how they're being channeled to me by whatever muse is with me now. There will be quite a few more chappies, since we still haven't gotten through the male cast yet, so there will be more to come...

***

**Chpt 4 You**

Kouga's mouth opened and then closed. And opened and closed again. By the third time, Miroku was beginning to wonder if the wolf prince was ever going to get out of his state of shock. But that state was short-lived, as the monk learned.

"Well, well, well...just what do we have here?"

Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant—still naked, but on his feet and growling even louder.

"Kouga..."

"What Inu-kuro? Kagome not enough for you? Now you need a man, as well...?"

Kouga snarled in indignation as Inuyasha took a broad swipe at him, his jewel-enhanced legs carrying him a safe distance away from the enraged dog demon.

"I'm not fucking Kagome, you mangy wolf! Leave her out of this!"

"Wait...you still haven't claimed Kagome? But then, what..."

Kouga sniffed the air lightly. The scent of the hanyou was still heavy on the houshi, but it was not so embedded that they had been lovers for long. One, two cycles of the moon maybe...

_The moon..._

"Ah, I see...you were affected by the blood moon, as well..."

"The blood moon? What is that?"

"Did you not notice that the moon was red two cycles ago, houshi? That is when he took you, is it not?"

"Well, yes..."

Kouga chuckled. "You're lucky Inu-kuro here is only half demon. He would've killed you if he were full-fledged."

Miroku paled at that admission and stole a glance towards Inuyasha who was blushing furiously. He heard him mumble something about "stupid wolves" and turn his head.

_Had I really come that close to death?_

"What is so special about the blood moon, Lord Kouga?"

"Nothing, except that it calls out to all of the most primal instincts in demon blood demanding that we rut and kill in one fashion or the other...as it is Ayame is just now able to move around again..."

Kouga let a self-satisfied smirk settle on his face, memories skating across his mind until Miroku delicately coughed to regain his attention.

"Well, be that as it may, we would prefer if this matter remained...er, private and between us as gentlemen..."

"I don't see any gentlemen around here—oi, wait! Do you mean Kagome has no idea what's been going on?!"

"No, and it's gonna stay that way if you wanna live, wolf-breath."

Kouga just looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes before breaking down into peels of laughter, enjoying the newfound leverage that he had over the hanyou.

"Oh, this is great! I can't wait to see her face when I tell her—"

Kouga stopped cold as Inuyasha lunged at him and left five wicked scars across his chest. He very barely missed his next attack and found himself pinned to the ground with the inu growling on top, eyes tinged red, claws in the "strike and kill" position.

**::YOU TALK, YOU DIE::**

"o...k...Inu...can't...breathe..."

Miroku rolled his eyes and leaned heavily on his staff. He was still naked, but the staff gave him a sense of power and of self, and he gripped it purposefully as he tried to sort out the confrontation between the two demons. "Inuyasha, please let Lord Kouga breathe..."

Kouga hopped up as Inuyasha slid off, rubbing his neck which now sported five angry welts that were fast disappearing.

"It's ok...but I want one thing..."

"Kouga..." Inyasha growled low, a loud warning to the wolf prince who seemed to be making the exact same mistake of trying to bargain with a rabid half-demon that he had just made earlier. Miroku sighed at the hardness of demon heads. He really didn't know how he had become so cursed.

"What is it that you want, Lord Kouga?"

Startling blue eyes looked up and darkened. The familiar sensation of fear trickled down Miroku's exposed back.

_Oh, no..._

"You."

~TBC~

A/N2: Sorry for the evil cliffie. Still trying to finish the next chappie. Please RnR of what you think, so far! I guarantee the next chappie will not dissapoint!


	5. Chapter 5: You Know You Want This

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chpt 5. You know you want this **

The silence that followed was deafening—at least to Miroku, who had never thought that his heart had beaten so loudly. Kouga was staring at him, his eyes darkening and narrowing as he contemplated him, and Miroku had never felt more exposed than he did at that moment. The wolf's gaze trailed up and down, capturing his smooth face, the lightly toned muscles of his body, the dark trail that led to his nether regions. Not even Inuyasha had looked at him so appreciatively, and Miroku fought the urge to cover himself and scuttle behind a rock somewhere.

"Nani? I think I misheard you."

"No, you didn't. I won't tell them...if I can have you."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha answered simultaneously, Miroku furiously shaking his head in the negative while Inuyasha bobbed his head up and down in the positive.

"Miroku, please?"

Miroku had a smart retort on the tip of his tongue—it was _his_ ass on the line, after all—but let it die when he saw the huge puppy eyes that Inuyasha made at him.

"If not for me, then for Kagome and Sango. _Pleeeeease?!_"

Miroku snorted and crossed his arms, not appreciating the blackmail situation and then snapped towards Kouga, who had slowly but steadily crept closer to him while he was contemplating.

"But why?"

Kouga didn't stop advancing, but instead purred and dropped his voice to that octave that always drove Miroku crazy. _Kami, do all demons have such abilities?_

"I have always thought that you have unusual eyes—violet, I believe? I have never seen those eyes on anyone else, human or demon." Kouga seemed to turn into himself very briefly and Miroku almost didn't hear what he said next. "I could get lost in those eyes..."

A shiver of anticipation raked up his spine and he turned away from the wolf demon before he could see the flush of his cheeks. But he forgot that he was naked and groaned that he knew the blood rush would be apparent in other parts of his anatomy that were currently exposed and in plain view.

"Come on, Miroku...it's not like you're new to this...think of it, twice in one day..."

"Three times, Inuyasha."

"Whatever. Just more pleasure for you...'

_If they want this, then they will have to bargain..._

"If I do this...I want to be seme."

Kouga's fangs glinted into a smirk. The monk had acquiesed, and it was just a matter of smoothing out the details.

"You can be seme...but next time. For now..."

Hot breath against his ear curled and twisted his toes, almost causing Miroku to yelp in surprise. Damn, Kouga was fast.

"...I want you just as you are."

The monk considered his options. It was either give them what they wanted or risk having the love of his life never speak to him again or, worse yet, consider him an abomination. What woman would want a man who has had demons rammed up their backsides? Certainly not Sango.

Miroku felt the demons move as he thought, the lack of options making it easy for them to sandwich him between them—Kouga to his front and Inuyasha to his back. They moved in concert, forcing him to walk backwards until Inuyasha stopped, his considerable erection flush against the houshi's backside. Miroku stepped to the side, only to have Inuyasha loop his arms underneath his shoulders and hold fast, preventing him from moving and leaving him bare to Kouga's desires.

Miroku flushed brightly and struggled a bit. _What about __**my**__ decision in this?!_

"Do I not have a say in this matter? It is, after all, my body!"

Inuyasha nipped him on the ear lightly, teasingly.

"Fine, Miroku. What do you say?"

"I...agree to this...just this once..."

The hanyou snorted and Miroku knew that it would be useless to argue any longer. He would be had by both demons for as long as he remained unmarried and they remained unmated, but that strangely did not matter much to him as Kouga kissed him gently and deeply, stealing his breath in a delightful rush.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms behind Miroku's waist, leaning forward to plant small feather-light kisses along his neck and collarbone, and the demons rubbed slowly and sensually against his body to torture him. Beads of sweat formed along the his brow as he watched the wolf lord sink to his knees, smirking and never breaking eye contact until he came flush with Miroku's throbbing manhood and licked his full, inviting lips.

_Oh, heavens above..._

Kouga dipped his head and nipped at Miroku's tip, teasing the flesh that was lightly weeping with clear precum.

"You taste delicious, monk..."

Miroku twitched as suddenly Kouga's tongue whipped around his member, pulling it into the deepest recesses of the wolf lord's mouth. Kouga licked and needled, sucked and pulled on Miroku's penis like it was candy, completely covering his shaft with his lips before shunting Miroku's length into his throat, swallowing and purring at once to send shockwaves of pure pleasure through the monk's writhing form.

"K-Koooooouga!"

Miroku gasped and squirmed, and Kouga growled, gripping him so tightly that his nether cheeks spread wide. Inuyasha whimpered behind him as he got a good view of the entrance that had hugged him so tightly only a few moments before, and braced Miroku behind the shoulders as Kouga lifted the monk's hips and increased his suckling.

"Agggh! Ummmm...gods..."

Miroku vaguely registered that his feet were no longer on the ground—instead they seesawed inches above as Inuyasha held him and Kouga pushed him backwards and forwards into the hot cavern of his rapacious mouth. Inuyasha himself shifted in agony trying to find relief as he watched Miroku tremble in Kouga's grasp—his member was hard and heavy as it pushed against the houshi's back, and finally he growled low so that only the other demon would hear...

"Kouga. Push him backwards."

Kouga opened one eye to see the inu manuever his waist so that he was in line with Miroku's buttocks and pulled the monk forward before slamming him back harshly, impaling him on Inuyasha's member in one smooth thrust.

_**"KAMIIIII!"**_

Miroku yelped in shock and pain, and Inuyasha nuzzled Miroku's neck to calm him and stayed still to allow him to adjust briefly. Miroku whimpered and the hanyou leaned backwards until he was resting against the smooth face of a rock that jutted out of the ground and tilted his pelvis up just enough so that Miroku would glide smoothly against his shaft. The monk, for his part, couldn't tell if he was in heaven or in hell with the wolf demon's strong jaws gripping him and pulling him forwards or the hanyou's member impaling him as he moved back.

The sounds of hard flesh slapping flesh reverberated and Kouga sucked harder, his own member throbbing for release as he twirled on the thick candy of the houshi's swollen shaft. Miroku thrashed his head left and right unable to tell what was giving him greater pleasure, the disturbingly talented wolf sucking his dick or the inu who was digging out his ass.

But he was going to find out.

"...damn you both..."

Miroku fought. He punched and kicked and twisted away from the incredible sensations of being sucked and fucked simultaneously. But finally, he could feel the sheets of pleasure cascading in his stomach and shattered with a primal scream that rang in the demons' ears, his seed spurting in long ribbons down Kouga's throat. The wolf lord swallowed each and every drop and licked the tip of the now limp appendage before making his way up slowly to Miroku's flushed and sweaty face.

"Now it's time I had my taste..."

_He couldn't possibly..._

Miroku made to whimper a weak protest—there was no way he could be fucked with Inuyasha still plumbing him—but found that his vocal chords would no longer obey him given their overtaxed state. Kouga licked his face slowly and gently, taking particular care to kiss each violet orb before plunging his tongue into Miroku's pliant mouth to let him sample the aftertaste of his own seed.

"...unnn...mmm...Kouga..."

"Shhhh...let me do all the work..."

Inuyasha stilled as Kouga forced Miroku back, widening his legs to nearly a 180 angle and pressed forward with his manhood against Inuyasha's. Miroku felt something else large and heavy pressing against him, demanding access, and Inuyasha's clawed hand came around to guide and push this new intrusion deep into his crevice. He tried to jerk up and away, but strong arms clasped against his back forcing him downwards into the unbearable feelings of double penetration.

"Easy, Miroku. Don't want you to tear..."

Miroku wanted to come back with a snappy retort, but found that to be nearly impossible since rational thought was failing him. His brain was turning to mush as hot flesh rubbed and manipulated his inner recesses.

"Fuck..."

Kouga inched himself in slowly, giving the human's tissues enough time to stretch to accommodate the two members. Inuyasha's seed provided lubrication and Kouga moved forward and into the houshi's body until the monk was spasming uncontrollably before he stopped.

_Too tight..._

"You have to relax, violet eyes...It will feel much better soon..."

Miroku let out a pained "unghhhh" but tried not to fight the aching burning sensation inside of him as Kouga inched forward once more, biting his own lip to keep from howling his pleasure to the moon. Inuyasha's voice hitched as Kouga pressed tightly into him through Miroku, his lean muscular frame rubbing up against the inu's girth hot and hard.

"Fuck, Kougaaaaaaa..."

"...ahhhh..."

Miroku convulsed again as the wolf demon slid into him fully, flush against Inuyasha's member. It was impossible, it hurt like hell, but it also felt...

...so damned good.

Kouga trembled from sheer exertion and slowly began moving, Inuyasha quickly matching his pace inside the houshi's strained canal. The in and out of both demons at once racked Miroku's body with indescribable intensity that pulled him as tight as a string on Kagome's bow.

"Kouga...**FUCK HIM HARDER**."

Inuyasha was in heaven—Miroku's hole was tight and welcoming and Kouga's member scratched against his, creating unbearable pleasure...but he needed more.

Gripping Miroku's toned legs in a stranglehold grip, Kouga grunted and sped up, matched by the demanding hanyou. Inuyasha could feel his end twirling in tight circles inside of him and thrust up and down hard enough to jar the monk's bones.

_So close..._

Inuyasha slammed Miroku down on both members hard enough to scrape their scrotums and finally he came, white essence splashing hot inside the houshi's rectum and dripping between the three lovers. He was exhausted...

Of course, that didn't last long.

Miroku moaned as the rhythm started again—two sharp thrusts from Kouga for every slow one from Inuyasha. Two hard pumps from Inuyasha for every gentle one from Kouga. Alternate rhythms, one pushing in while the other pulled out. The two demons alternated with his body—cumming and snarling, starting and stopping so many times that Miroku completely lost track and allowed his head to loll backwards brokenly on Inuyasha's shoulder, completely limp in the waves of uncontrollable passion that crashed over him.

Rather than stopping with his drained state, the two demons took this as a sign of submission and pounded into Miroku's frame even harder, gripping his hips and arms until he thought they would break under their rough treatment. Somewhere he lost consciousness—the world stopped and darkened, and Miroku felt light in Inuyasha's arms. He regained consciousness at the exact moment that the two demons made eye contact and lunged for each other over his shoulder, their tongues wrestling for dominance in a frenetic dance between their mouths. The kiss was long and violent, and Miroku's already painful arousal tightened more as he saw the spider webs of saliva that dripped from their full lips as it ended—apparently in a draw. Kouga growled as the human shifted lightly, taken by the two demons' desire and fierce rivalry.

"_**Gods**_...fucking...tight...ass..."

Kouga's growls in his ear and claws on his legs...

...Inuyasha's claws on his back...

...the desperate breath of ache and fire...

...the friction from two members inside of him...

_Oh, Kami please let your servant end now..._

There was no breath inside of him left as a searing bliss rocketed through Miroku's frame and snapped painfully in his loins, coating the wolf with his seed as Miroku opened his mouth into a soundless "O" of completion. Inuyasha grunted long and low as he emptied into the stretched pits of Miroku's ass, and Kouga howled brokenly, nearly sobbing with his spent desire.

"Oh...**shit**...this is..._**intense**_..."

Miroku could hear Kouga in the background as his vision began to fail him again, and he could feel Inuyasha gently cradle him and return him gingerly to the ground to lie on his red fire rat robes. Moisture dotted the monk's face, and he vaguely registered that he was crying, though out of pleasure, pain, relief, or exhaustion he did not know. The eerie silence of utter satiation lulled him, and sleep beckoned within arm's reach...

"The monk needs to rest. But, we can still..."

Kouga reached out suggestively over Miroku's limp form only to have Inuyasha growl at him. The hanyou was still a bit pissed about being blackmailed and now he had to take care of the houshi who had quite literally just had the shit fucked out of him. No, he definitely wasn't in the mood to "play" with Kouga anymore today.

"Touch me and I'll fucking kill you."

Kouga smirked and shrugged, dressing in his soft furs in record time before facing him once again. "Until next time, then. Take care of the monk. He was _**GOOD**_..."

Inuyasha keh'd and Kouga was gone in a swirl of dust and wind.

"Geez, Miroku. I guess I'll have to figure out something to tell everybody 'cause it looks like you need some rest. I'm...sorry...I'll make it up to you, I promise..."

If he could have, he would have sweat dropped right there. _Did Inuyasha just __**apologize?**_ The simple apology from a stubborn inu-hanyou was more than enough to make up for the handmarks on his hips and ass, the angry red lines across his shoulders, or the purple blotched suckle marks on his neck. It was even enough to make up for the fact that he'd be shitting their seed for a week.

"But you had fun, Miroku...I could smell it on you..."

Miroku wanted to object, wanted to deny it, but it was useless. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do except agree before the blissful dark of rest claimed him.

~TBC~

***


End file.
